


House of Halfbloods

by MoonblazeAngel612



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, McGrace, NaNoWriMo, Oracle - Freeform, Other, Redhead Oracle, Vampyres, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, powers, solangelo, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonblazeAngel612/pseuds/MoonblazeAngel612
Summary: Percy and friends are in trouble. Again. Every darn time, it happens to them. Why is it always these ones? This time, Hazel accidentally paired with Rachel (and, of course, Happy the Dragon) to transport them into a different world. Except, this one isn't one of Hazel's creations - it's one Rachel dreamed them into. When most of them wake up with weird tattoos on their faces, in the middle of the night, in - KANSAS? No, wait, it's Oklahoma, and there's no Mr. D in sight - a field, they all decide: Why not try to fit in? They've been transported to the House of Night, Tulsa. Zoe Redbird's time is long past, with one of her grandchildren in charge as House of Night. She seems to think something is up - nobody knew that eight teens were going to show up randomly - and she's determined to get to the bottom of it. However, when weird things start to happen, including fledglings going missing, cats dying, and Percy being intelligent, she's forced to look at other factors.--Will skip between Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Nico; I'm obviously going to have to make several people up (but will incorporate several side characters). Please bare with me...this is my NaNoWriMo novel! Bug me to death about it, please!!!





	1. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's view~ Happy National Novel Writing Month!!!

"What?" I ask, confused. Everything that had happened in the past few hours still hadn't processed, I guess. It just wasn't working for some reason. "Explain to me again what 'marked' means, because it makes no sense." This lady had found us approximately three hours before and gathered us all up, then brought us to this giant school in the middle of Kansas. Correction: Oklahoma; I hadn't seen Mr. D yet, so that was a plus. The imposing lady with the blue tattoos all over her face (in the shape of...swords? Lightning?) sighed and glared at me. She had already singled me out as a troublemaker, I'm sure.  
"Marked is a term that means you have been, quite literally, marked. You're now in the process of changing into a vampyre; the term for this is fledgling. You're either a blue fledgling - can be outside, doesn't drink blood, etc - or a red fledgling - think Dracula. Some of this group didn't even get Marked, which is what befuddles me the most. Perhaps they're special or some such, but for the...seven of you, nine counting the humans, to just show up in my backyard, suddenly Marked when no Tracker marked you, it seems odd. Is anybody following me?" She went through more than what I'd asked, but it got me thinking. If a topic got me thinking, you could sure as heck count on Annabeth already having an entire essay written on it in her head.  
She raised her hand, as though we were in school. "Miss...uh, Vampyre, we're not very familiar with any of your customs here. We're from up near Canada, and we lived in a rural town. The cab driver dumped us out here and we didn't realize it was somebody's house. If you could explain to us what will happen now, that would be wonderful." She smiled at the end of it, trying to sugarcoat the fact that we knew nothing about this place. 

Truthfully, I think she saved our rumps right then. The tattoo lady shook her head, as if she still didn't believe us.  
I pretty much knew we were dead meat. She probably had mind reading powers and was a demon straight from the depths of Tartarus! I opened my mouth, ready to shout something extremely stupid (look over there was at the top of my list), when Piper stepped in. She had a lovely red tattoo on her forehead, as did Nico and Leo. I, like Annabeth, Jason, and Hazel, had a blue one smack in the middle of my face. Rachel and Frank were the only ones without them, and it worried me slightly. Piper put most of my fears to rest.  
"Please, Miss, we're not troublemakers. We're from New York and were just recently transferred here. If you could explain to us what we need to do, it'd be very helpful. Please help us." She laid it on thick, using about as much charmspeak as possible. It immediately swayed the vamp, and her facial expressions changed. She smiled at us, not unkindly.  
"Well then, welcome to the House of Night. I am the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night." She stood up, bowing with her hand over her heart in an odd gesture. When she stood up again, there was a twinkle in her eye. "My name is Hyacinth Redbird, but the children all call me Professor Sin. I shall assign you all to classes, dormitories...and mentors. I will most likely take one of you on myself, as you seem to be of special interest. As for the two humans, I would like for them to stay in the guest rooms for a while, until we get everything sorted out." She paused for a moment, taking in everybody. She glanced at our foreheads, mostly, but at our clothing and our bodies, as well. We were bound to stand out. "If you two would, maybe staying out of sight would be best, as we cannot cause a mass panic. The red fledglings may try to take a bite out of you." She seemed way to proud of her joke, and I wanted to roll my eyes with such severity that it took all of my concentration not to. I ended up doing it anyways. She noticed, and winked in my direction. "Your mentors will be here shortly to greet you, but for now, perhaps you all would like to get changed?"

\---

After being escorted to a room with the other guys, we all changed into dark clothes. Seriously dark clothes; they probably could have rivaled Nyx in that aspect. I ended up in a dark blue-green tee, a dark grey sweatshirt, and some black jeans that looked easy enough to move in. The exact second we were finished, the Priestess came back and showed us out to the parlor. The girls were yet to be seen, but several teachers, both male and female, had shown up in the time it had taken us to change. Most of them stood to the sides, but a couple were sitting down or talking to each other. All of the conversation stopped when we appeared, though, and I got the distinct feeling that they were discussing us. I hate it when people discuss me behind my back, and it seems like they had plenty to say. I gave the closest teacher, a wicked looking warrior-type female, a hardy glare. She snorted and looked away.  
We all just kind of stood there, in an extremely awkward silence, until the Priestess left again and brought back the girls. Annabeth seemed intrigued, so I didn't say anything about the appearances of the teachers. They looked nothing alike, really, and they gave off an odder aura than us. Rachel was looking at them as though all of them were monsters, and it gave me some indication that we were in trouble. Not only did they look unalike, but their tattoos were all completely different and had formed into different shapes; the colors were still sapphire or garnet, though. The Priestess coughed and we all turned towards her.  
"Well, now. This has been a weird night for all of us, but thank goodness it's supper time already. Each of you staff members has been assigned a new fledgling to watch over, and I hope you ensure both their safety and their learning. I believe all of the pairings will suffice; however, should a mentor or student have troubles, please come find me and I can attempt to reassign you." She gestured towards Jason, and for once I was glad he'd been first in something. "Jason Grace, you shall be allowed to change your name here and now, but only once. Should you like to do so, say it aloud to all here to witness it." He shook his head, rather vehemently, and the High Priestess nodded. She did the same to all of us, and none of us opted for a change. I had expected Leo to try to change his name to 'The Super-Sized McShizzle', but he didn't, and I was eternally grateful to Zeus he hadn't.  
After going through this ordeal, Professor Sin took Annabeth by the hand and walked her towards the now-standing teacher group. "Annabeth Chase, I present to you your mentor: Cheyanne Bishop, our martial arts instructor." Annabeth seemed ecstatic at being paired with her, but I could only look on in disbelief. It's the girl that looked like Clarisse! We each took our turns being partnered (Nico with a teacher named Morris, Jason with a scrawny looking dude named Jon Snow, Piper with a Healer named Leea Maarku, and Leo with another devil-look alike named Viper), and it left only Hazel, Frank, Rachel and I without a partner. There were only two teachers left, and one of them was Professor Sin herself. The other was a short-ish, rather large Hawaiian-looking man with tattoos all along his arms. He wore a polo and shorts with flip flops, which wasn't making his case any better. Her High Priestness confirmed my fears by saying, "Percy, this is your mentor, Professor Bryan Hunt. He teaches the History of the Vampyres."  
My mentor showed his appreciation by raising his hand for a high five and exclaiming, "Yeah, man!" I could already tell that if this guy was anything like the other people I'd met wearing colorful shirts, I was going to hate him. We all turned towards Hazel as we waited for her to be claimed by the High Priestess. As it was, Hazel looked nearly ready to pass out from the excitement (or nerves, I couldn't tell which). They merely shook hands, and then Priestess Sin turned back to us again. "I'll let your mentors show you around, as well as tell you a bit more about our unique culture. Do not forget that curfew is at 6 a.m. tonight." She gestured for Hazel to follow, who obediently did, and left the room. We, the students, looked at each other and just knew that it wasn't going to be a quiet evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel's view!

Professor Sin gestures for me to follow, and I, of course, do. It would be rude otherwise, but I'm still on my best behavior, making sure to memorize every twist and turn we take. We go right twice and left three times before going straight, where we happen upon a very normal looking door. Inside, I can sense magic and smell some rather strong incense, even with the door closed. The High Priestess pauses outside the door before turning her head back to me. She smiles and shakes her head just a smidge, but not enough to mean anything to me. She seems to be like a mother, as I might imagine the goddess Ceres; proud, strong, and loving of her children, but the second they get injured, she turns into a giant boar with tusks the size of Frank. Speaking of Frank, I hope he's all right, since he wasn't paired with anybody. Actually, neither him or Rachel were, but they were shown to the guest rooms, I can hope. My mentor interrupts my thoughts before I can worry much more about my boyfriend. 

"Come right on in, Miss Hazel. Make yourself at home, and I'll get some tea started for you." She had opened the door while I was rambling to myself, and to my surprise, I see several plush chairs, a coffee table, fireplace, several little trinkets, and odds and ends all over the room. It seems she likes to hoard things, especially anything that seems to be shiny or cat related. Speaking of cats, I had seen several on the way to the room, and she has two kitties in the room by the fireplace. As I walk in, one of the cats sleepily lifts her head to look at us, and I notice she has a distinct white marking around her eye that makes it look like she's wearing eyeliner. The other eye has three white dots above it, contrasting extremely well with her black-and-orange tortoiseshell coat. The eyes themselves are green, but she soon closes them and places her head back onto her paws. The High Priestess tut-tuts at her cat's manners, and mumbles under her breath how the cat should have gotten up and greeted me instead of being a lazy lump. 

"That's not entirely fair, Professor Sin, she's nice and cozy in her chair; here I am walking in on her and expecting her to come to me. It would be rude for her to come to me." I explain, trying to defend the cat's honor. Ever since finding out about Frank's secret, I've been very concerned with the way animals are treated. Miss Hyacinth just smiles at me, almost like she's going to laugh at me. I blush just a tiny bit and return my gaze to looking around the room. "I love the decorating, and it smells very nice in here." Making small talk, if you've noticed, is not my strong suit.

She scoffs at this, and I turn my head to her. She's looking at the walls, which are painted a medium to pale brown, and shaking her head. "I loathe this color on them. They look so drab, don't you think? I ought to change them to a brighter color. Orange is currently my favorite, and perhaps I'll have some time come the holidays." Changing the subject, and looking me in the eye, she asks, "What type of tea do you fancy? Would you prefer cocoa?" She holds up a very large container of little boxes, and I realize it's just several types of tea and hot chocolate. I spot a cinnamon-vanilla flavored hot chocolate, and I decide I should try that one. 

"May I try the Cinnilla one, please?" She nods, and sets the large container on the counter by the kettle. I watch as she goes to open it, preparing for a struggle to get it out. I almost offer to help her, but she simply lifts the lid on the whole thing and pulls the smaller box out. She also pulls out a jasmine tea, presumably for her, and fixes up two hot beverages. The mugs she puts them in are adorable zodiac sign-themed cups, and she somehow manages to guess mine is a Sagittarius. She must have a feeling or some such, or perhaps adult vampyres can read people they talk to. She sits down on a couch near the fireplace, with an empty chair almost directly across from it. 

WIP


End file.
